Incident
by HiddenGrovyle
Summary: A simple rescue mission to Mt. Silver goes horribly, horribly wrong.


...

Laev the Typhlosion sat upright on her mat, yawning loudly. She got up and walked over to the slowly breathing form of her younger sister, Ashe. As she bent down to wake her up, she cringed slightly from the trickle of rain coming in from the open window in their room inside of the cliff. Laev shook Ashe's shoulders softly, then helped her sit up. "You awake?" Laev asked. "*Yawn* Yes, big sister..." she said softly and stood up, walking around a bit to regain her body from sleep's tight grasp. "Today's the big day, sis." Laev stated. "Yeah... I know..." Ashe replied somberly. They both made their way down the hallway, the dirt tunnel that made up the tunnel was soft and damp from the recent rains. Laev stood next to the other pokemon, nudging her younger sister quietly both to wake her up and make her stand at attention. and just in time too, as the Wigglytuff and his assistant Chatot walked into the room, surveying everyone. "Ok everyone, its a gloomy day, but we should still do our best!" the Chatot exclaimed, lifting a wing in vigor. "HOORAY!" everyone yelled, more out of habit than of exitement. Right at that moment, a large boom from a lightning strike sounded its report, the Loudred next to Laev cringing from the sound overload. Ashe tugged on Laev's arm, gripping it tightly. "I-I'm scared, Laev..." she said, looking up at her. "I know, but we have to be strong. Mother isn't here anymore, and we need to earn money to live," Laev said, putting her other paw on her younger sister's head comfortingly. They climbed the ladder up, and viewed the Request board for a small, easy mission to take. "I don't want to go!", Ashe cried, trying to run back down to her bed. "Everyone's first mission is scary... but its really not that bad, Ashe," Laev explained as she held Ashe fast by the scruff of her neck. "I don't believe you...", she whimpered. She resigned to her fate, and just sat there, listening to the sounds of thunder outside.

Her sister had picked a D rank mission, saving a Gallade in Mt. Silver. Ashe complained the entire time, trying to scurry away, to no avail in her big sister's firm grasp. They met a Ralts outside, soaked to the bone, and he told them he couldn't carry his injured brother out of Mt. Silver when he got struck by lightning at the top of the mountain. Ashe shuddered at the thought of climbing a mountain in this weather, not to mention the evil pokemon inside around every corner. "A Gallade..." Ashe thought. She tugged on Laev's arm again. "Sis, if a Gallade couldn't make it, how can we?" she asked plainatively. "Don't worry, Ashe! This kind of mission is easy!" she replied warmly. Ashe tried yet again to run, but still to no success. They walked under the arching entrance to Mt. Silver, it's dark tunnel making seem like a gaping stone maw with stalactite teeth to Ahse. She stuck right behinde Laev, peeking around her as they made their way up the inside of the mountain. As they got farther in from the entrance, the light waned, leaving them in almost complete darkness, if not for their innate flames. Unfortunately, while the fire provided light, it also attracted unwanted attention. Multiple Geodudes came rumbling down the passageway, straight for her sister. Laev pushed out her shoulders proudly and took the attack, moving backward a couple inches but otherwise taking no damage. She responded in kind with a sweeping blow with her left arm, launching one of the 4 into the wall so hard it got embedded in the gray rock. She switched her momentum and brought her mouth in line with the second and third rogue pokemon, and let loose a swath of fiery destruction. The two that were caught in the blast slumped over in a charred, black heap while the fourth one, barely managing to dodge the firey blast, tried to go for the weaker target, Ashe. It used one arm to launch itself directly at her face, the other arm curled into a fist. Ashe screamed and cowered, thinking herself doomed, but just as the Geodude was inches away, Laev came around, her rage doubled at the pokemon attack her sister. Her left arm connected once again, sending the last enemy bouncing down the tunnel with a loud rumble, causing several Zubat to dislidge from the ceiling and fly out too. Ashe remained in a crouch, eyes tightly closed in fear. Laev stood there with her hands on her hips, looking intently at her sister. "It's alright now, Sis." she said sharply, and pulled Ashe off the ground and put her in front. "Now you walk in the lead." Ashe cringed, but choked back her fear for the moment and walked slowly ahead. They continued to make progress unhindered. As Ashe trudged along the dark path, she saw many leering eyes looking at her from the darkness, although the never came close because of Laev looming over her sister protectively. Within another hour, the sound of rain could be heard again. Laev took the front, and with good reason. A Skarmory descended upon them as they exited the cave onto the peak of the mountain, screeching and swinging its steel wings dangerously. Laev dove to the side, dodging the blow, and came up behind it with a fist wrapped in fire. She dove into the metal bird with all her might, putting all her body weight into her arm as the fire punch connected. The Skarmory took a solid blow to the back, squaking in pain and flying out of reach while it regained its composure. However much Laev tried, even with her fire blast, she couldn't quite reach the pokemon above them. Suddenly, it dove straight for Ashe, still in the open, and began to take her into the air with it. Laev let a bellow of rage loose and set all her fire upon the bird before it could attain it's height again, charring the metal to black and making Ashe fall into her waiting hands as the injured brid flew slowly away.

"See? Its not that hard." Laev said as the Gallade came into view, slumped against a large rock, drenched and injured from a lightning strike. They walked over to the clearly injured pokemon, and began helping him to his feet. "M-My thanks..." He managed to gasp as Laev put his arm around her shoulder, supporting him as they began to walk back. Ashe looked at the Gallade, large and powerful, and wondered just how strong a blast he must have took. Her eyes traveled from his injured arms to his back and... what? She notied that his back was completely fine. In fact, only the front side of him was hurt! They were nearing the entrance to the cave again, and the rain was letting up too, giving way to a setting sun. "SIS! Something doesnt seem right!" She complained. "Oh, be quiet, Ashe. All we have to do is walk back now," Laev responded. Ashe looked around, and then to the Gallade again, which was now looking at her, quite darkly. He grinned suddenly, and even before Ashe could scream, he stood up and used his arm over Laev's shoulder to lock her head against him, then threw her over his head at a rock face. Laev hit the wall with a grunt, then came up shortly, gasping for air. The Gallade flung itself at the Typhlosion, swining both his arms in at Laev's exposed chest as she regained her breath. she barely managed to dogde as he rushed in, crushing the rock face behind her. She countered with a strong left hook, stinging him and knocking his head sharply to the side. "If you had taken that, you'd likely be dead, 'Sis' " he taunted, pointing to the rubble. She let loose a swath of flames, only to be deflected by a wall of sheer psychic power as he jumped away, melting the rubble on either side of him. He jumped again and came in on top of Laev, both arms below him like a guillotine. She dove to the side, and he got one arm stuck in the ground where she just was. Before she could run in for a blow, however, he shuddered, and 8 copies of him seperated off of him, and surrounded Laev while the original struggled to get his sword-like arm out of the stone. Ashe was frozen in fear and could only look in horror as Laev was overpowered, swing after swing of the Gallade's arms connecting, her resistance lessening with each blow she took. She let loose a fire blast, destroying 3 of them, but the remaining 4 doubled their efforts, and before any more were lost, Laev was reduced to a heap. They all hit her in unison with a paralyzing blast of energy, and then tossed her into a corner. Ashe screamed and dashed for her sister. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." the original Gallade said quickly, as a copy of him set a sword-arm against Laev's head. Ashe stopped in her tracks, getting the idea of what would happen. The Gallade stood tall, and set one of his arms glowing, healing his and his copy's injuries. 4 copies and the Gallade descended on her, circling her, and Ashe balled up in preparation for a beating.

But nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Gallade asked. "I want you to look up at me." She slowly looked up, to the Gallade's warmly smiling face. "The name's Rei." He stated, and held out his hand. Not wanting to endager her sister, she shook his hand reluctantly. "A-A-Ashe" she stammered. Before she could retract her arm however, he tightened his grasp on her hand. He pulled her to the side, and a copy grapped her leg. the process went on until she was being held to the ground on all limbs by the copies, with the original standing above her. "This will do quite nicely," he said softly, motioning to the copies. They let go, and used their psychic powers to move her off the ground. Ashe could still move, and she tried to run through the air, to no avail. Rei took hold of her chin, locking eyes with her. "Do you know what's happening?" he asked. She shook her head, and Rei stared at her. "Then you're about to learn," he said. The grasp on her chin was released, and she looked down to se that all 5 of them had rock hard erections. She gasped. She had never even seen a male's parts, let alone been in heat, and she hadn't even learned how to, err, you know, yet! Against her will, she descended towards Rei, his red cock coming closer and closer to her face, and then up to her lips. She cringed and closed her mouth as best as possible, but the psychic forced pulled her down onto him, his cock buried to the hilt, his tip deep inside her throat in once quick, jarring motion. Her teary eyes went wide in surprise as waves of psychic pleasure rolled through her, beginning to break down her will. She was moved up and down Rei's dick slowly, her tongue moving of its own accord all over him. He grabbed her head and pushed down deeply as he came, pumping a solid stream of cum directly into her mouth. She was forced to choke down the hot seed, then she was flipped onto her back. A copy put its own throbbing member into her mouth, while Rei rubbed between her legs, causing a wetness she had never experienced before. The waves of forced pleasure continued throughout her, matting the fur between her legs. She moaned out loudly in ectsasy and pain when Rei entered her fully in one motion, breaking her hymen and causing a small amount of blood to flow out of her. She tried to writhe off of him, but she couldn't move enough in her floating position. "S-So tight," Rei shouted, pushing harder and forcing Ashe farther onto the copy's dick. "P-Please! Stop!", Ashe screamed, but with a large cock inside her mouth, the exclamation came out as a muffled moan. "More?", Rei said, motioning for one of his copies to join him. She felt a pressure against her ass, and she yelled into the cock in her mouth when her back door was penetrated. Her tongue moved so fast from the scream that he spurted his own rope of semen into her mouth, which she choked on and gagged, forcing the cum out of her mouth, dripping down her cheek and covering the side of her neck. He pulled out and immediately another copy took its place, shoving yet another hard penis into her mouth. The two Gallades pumped into her two holes is sync, she could feel their dicks against each other through her walls every time they thrusted inwards. The two cocks filled her up completely, the sides of both holes being stretched each thrust. Tears of pain, fear, and sheer arousal streamed down her face in anticipation of what was going to happen. Rei grabbed her ass, cleching tightly as he and his copy picked up the pace, forcing her down farther onto their dicks, moaning in pleasure every time he hit the end of her uterus. Ashe's breasts heaved, and the copy on either side stood over her and began sucking them, and her hands were forced to stroke their now-hard again dicks. Her body heat continued to rise, her arousal increasing and further lubricating her pussy with every passing second. there were 5 Gallade around her, each one providing pleasure in both the physical world and through psychic forces. Ashe moaned loudly, enticing a third load in her mouth, which she openly spat out, more dripping down her face. One of the copies she was jacking off went for her mouth again, while the Gallade that had just finished rubbed his cum-covered cock over her breasts, covering them in his seed, then began sucking her nipples and forcing her to jack him off, working him into hardness again. Ashe felt both dicks inside her below her hips pull out, and multiple ropes of hot cum shot all over her, caking her fur and face in the white substance. They plunged right back inside her harder than ever, still rock hard. "D-Damn" Rei moaned as he plunged into her ass, as the copy switched with him and went for her cunt. "So tight!" He roared, forcing himself farther up her ass. He leaned down and began to suck on her now engorged clit, and she felt a wave of fire approaching her. She shook violently as her first ever orgasm hit her like a rock, her eyes rolling back slightly and her togue going wild on the dick on her mouth as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The cock fired a fourth load into her mouth, but she was too far gone to care. She sucked the cock like a straw, swallowing all the cum that was pouring out of the copy's dick. Sweat rolled freely over her body, mixing with the cum in her fur, further wetting it down. Her body went insane as Rei powered down into her asshole to the hilt, firing off a huge load of cum directly inside her asshole. The cum filled her up, she could feel the heat of his seed sloshing around inside her as he pulled out, the cum flowing out and dripping to the floor. Rei then used a powerful force of psychic might, and pulled open her pussy farther, wedging himself in beside his copy. She screamed again as another orgam rocked her body, her juices flowing freely out of her vagina to cover their dicks and then travel down both their thighs as the thrusted in unison, the two dicks combined too much for her. Another copy took her mouth, and this time Ashe eagerly accepted it, sucking vigorously and swirling her tongue around its tip. The young Quilava floated there, coated in cum, and yet she didn't care. She felt too good to care. Rei cried out in urgency, his pace increasing along with the copy. Rei and the copy exploded into her cunt, the two cocks pulsating inside her pussy as the streaming cum pumped into her waiting hole. she felt herself fill up, a small bulge appearing in her belly from the sheer volume of cum inside her. She went off a third time, her own cum mixing with theirs as they thrusted through the orgasm. Her mouth empty after she swallowed yet another load of semen, she panted loudly as she rode the orgasm through to another one, for Rei had taken her clitoris into his mouth, sucking powerfully and biting it softly. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her body soaked in sweat and semen, she finally began to float down to the rock. "15 minutes, Ashe," Rei panted as he pulled out of her, their combined cum pouring ot of her, forming a small puddle on the ground. "Then we do it again." Ashe said lustily, looking directly into his eyes.

...


End file.
